La Bella Durmiente
by Laura Ginny Potter
Summary: El 6º curso está llegando a su fin y Dumbledore ha decidido terminar el último trimestre a lo grande. ¿Cómo? Logrando que Slytherin y Gryffindor actúen juntos en una obra de teatro muggle. ¿Título? La Bella Durmiente


**Nombre del fic:** La Bella Durmiente

**Autora:** Laura Ginny Potter

**Parejas:** Slash Draco/Harry

**Tiempo en Hogwarts:** 6º

**Género:** Romance / Comedia

**Rating:** R13

**Summary:** El 6º curso está llegando a su fin, y Dumbledore ha decidido finalizar el último trimestre a lo grande. ¿Cómo? Logrando que Slytherin y Gryffindor actúen juntos en una obra de teatro muggle. ¿Título? La Bella Durmiente.

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Slash (relación hombre/hombre). Si estás en contra de este tipo de parejas, te ofenden o simplemente no te agradan, ya estás advertido/a. Contiene Spoilers del 5º libro oficial.

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni los lugares que aparezcan aquí son de mi propiedad ni me pertenecen (exceptuando Remus -) y no gano un mísero céntimo de ₠escribiendo esto, que nunca viene mal, sino que lo hago por amor al arte, así que no me demandéis por favor.

&·&·&

**LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**Capítulo I**

**Distintas opiniones**

&·&·&

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Una obra de teatro _muggle_? ¿Slytherin? ¿Junto con _Gryffindor_? – Severus Snape no daba crédito a lo que oía, y miraba con incredulidad y repulsión al sonriente Albus Dumbledore que le ofrecía un caramelo de limón sentado en su butaca – Disculpa, Albus, pero esas palabras no pueden ir juntas en una sola oración.

Albus sonrió, risueño, y observó unos segundos en silencio al joven profesor que se apoyaba en la pared contraria a él, cruzado de brazos y viéndole como si le hubiesen brotado de repente dos cabezas más.

Curiosamente, también era como parecía que le observaban el resto de Jefes de sus Casas.

-Mi querido Severus, ahora que Voldemort ha sido derrotado definitivamente y con él sus absurdas teorías sobre la limpieza de sangre, ya no existen motivos como para que la enemistad entre las Casas se mantenga. _Especialmente_, - señaló, maliciosamente – entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-Además, Severus – intervino Minerva McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño, gesto más que obvio que decía que ella tampoco estaba completamente de acuerdo en juntar a leones y serpientes – es una obra reconocida a nivel mundial, lo que podemos aprovechar para que aprendan algo de Literatura muggle. Y una buena oportunidad para que los muchachos se relajen y formen amistades nuevas. Aunque – Minerva fulminó unos instantes a Albus con sus ojos redondos y azules – Gryffindor podría haber formado nuevas amistades perfectamente con Ravenclaw o Huffelpuff.

-Yo, sin embargo, halago la decisión de Albus, Minnie. – sonrió con voz alegre el diminuto Filius Flitwich desde lo alto de una pequeña torre de cojines en otra butaca – Creo que es una buena ocasión para que Slytherin y Gryffindor olviden sus diferencias, ¿no te parece, Sev?

-No me llames Sev, gnomo enano. – siseó Severus, a lo que Filius simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriente – Y no, no me parece buena idea. Personalmente, creo que hay diferencias que no pueden ser olvidadas.

-Si con eso te refieres a la batalla personal entre James y tú, opino que ya no eres un adolescente, Severus. Harry ha vencido a Voldemort, te ha ayudado en la batalla final, ha combatido codo con codo junto a ti y te ha aceptado como algo que se puede ser llamado _amigo_. – señaló Pomona Sprout, sonriendo levemente como si se burlara de sí misma al decir que Severus y Harry eran _amigos_ – Y parece que hasta tú has olvidado que es el hijo de tu peor enemigo en la escuela. Si piensas que aún no hay razones para juntar a las Casas, te doy por perdido.

Severus gruñó, pero no puedo evitar rozar distraídamente su antebrazo izquierdo, donde semanas atrás había brillado la Marca Tenebrosa, y que ahora se encontraba limpio, gracias a un descubrimiento de Hermione, y al talento de Harry.

Sí, Harry y él habían decidido olvidar las diferencias que los separaban; al menos, no habían dejado que aquello les impidiera ganar la guerra, y hasta Draco Malfoy y Harry habían estado combatiendo en equipo. Manteniendo las distancias, eso sí, pero el rubio se había dado cuenta de que la razón por la que su padre se había unido al Dark Lord no le implicaba a él, y había abierto los ojos tras 16 años caminando en las sombras.

-¿Puedo suponer que estás de acuerdo con la obra de teatro que compartirán Slytherin y Gryffindor, Severus? – preguntó Albus con una sonrisa confiada.

Severus gruñó asintiendo, y Minerva suspiró resignada.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamó Albus feliz – Pomona, Filius, decidle a los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff que los alumnos de 6º de sus Casas actuarán juntos en una obra de teatro; Minerva, Severus, lo mismo va para vosotros; los quiero a todos en el Gran Comedor después de la cena.

&·&·&

Ron Weasley observó como Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones y Jefa de su propia Casa, salía airada por el retrato de una atónita Dama Gorda, de su sala común, provocando que un silencio incrédulo se adueñara unos segundos de la habitación.

Finalmente, el silencio perfecto del que Binns hubiera estado orgulloso fue roto por el 'clic' de una cámara fotográfica, a través de la cual Colin Creevey sonreía observando embelesado la fotografía, en donde aparecían retratados todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor de 5º y 6º, en diferentes grados de perplejidad.

Mientras un par de estudiantes de sexto curso que aún estaban en estado de shock después de recibir la noticia, concretamente Seamus y Dean, se abalanzaban sobre el desventurado Colin, Ron miró las caras estupefactas de sus amigos con un ácido toque de burla en sus ojos azules.

-McGonagall está de broma, ¿verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona. – Porque _tiene_ que estar de broma.

Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber qué contestar, y Hermione abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin acabar de creérselo aún.

Ron, viendo que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en estado de contestar algo _coherente_, siguió hablando.

-Es la típica broma de Dumbledore por el fin de curso, ¿no? – se estremeció – Honestamente, ¿piensa que nos vamos a creer que Slytherin y Gryffindor vamos a participar _juntos_ en una obra de teatro?

Hermione salió al fin de su ensoñación, y recuperó su habitual máscara severa y sarcástica.

-Ronald, sólo alguien como tú podría tener esos pensamientos tan competitivos y estar siempre a la defensiva; deberías ver esta obra como una…ejem…_magnífica_ oportunidad para suavizar relaciones entre los Slytherin y nosotros, y deberíamos… - los ojos de sus amigos se clavaron en ella entre la burla y la complicidad, y Hermione estalló - ¡Francamente, ¿en qué estaría pensando Dumbledore?! ¿Acaso desea que se produzca en Hogwarts _otra_ guerra?

Ginny carraspeó, claramente divertida por la situación, mientras hacía nota mental de darle gracias a su madre por haber nacido un año después.

-Supongo que es en estas situaciones cuando me alegro de estar en medio de mis TIMOS, y puede que la pregunta suene un tanto estúpida, pero, ¿no se supone que durante la Segunda Guerra habíais _olvidado_ vuestra rivalidad con Slytherin?

Ron clavó sus ojos en los de su hermana con dureza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irónica.

-Las palabras claves son _se supone_, hermana. Si aceptamos la ridícula bandera blanca entre Slytherin y Gryffindor fue para que Dumbledore dejara de darnos la brasa con el tema. Realmente, no logro imaginar que uno de nosotros se halla tomado eso en serio y mucho menos que siga manteniendo una actitud objetiva ante las serpientes.

Harry se removió, incómodo ante las palabras de Ron, y Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de advertencia, dándose cuenta del aprieto de su amigo.

Finalmente, la castaña replicó con voz fría:

-Alguno de nosotros nos tomamos en serio la Guerra, Ron, y aún seguimos esa _cosa_. Por extraño que te pueda parecer, por mostrarnos amables con los Slytherins no se nos caen las piernas ni nada que te puedas imaginar. – repuso fríamente, a lo que Ginny asintió, fulminando con su mirada los ojos de un aturdido Ron.

La sonrisa de Ron vaciló: - Oh, vamos, Hermione. Sabías con qué intención lo decía. Sólo era una broma. Sé sincera, ¿qué Gryffindor en su sano juicio y sentido común mantendría una relación de _amistad_ si quiera, con un Slytherin? – le rebatió, mirando con una sonrisa cómplice a Harry como si sólo él pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Hermione.

Pero para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Harry se ruborizó violentamente ante el comentario, y con una expresión herida en sus ojos esmeraldas, se levantó atropelladamente del mullido sillón y voló escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Ginny observó apenada al ojiverde subir, y tras dirigir una fría mirada a su hermano, le siguió.

Hermione, tras mirar con tierna comprensión como Harry desaparecía, cambió radicalmente la expresión de su cara transformándola en completa furia y rabia al encararse a Ron.

Abrió la boca, y Ron se preocupó porque sus oídos recibieran una procesión completita de blasfemias e insultos, pero Hermione, antes de que las palabras afloraran a sus labios sin su permiso, se quedó parada unos segundos en una postura – a medio camino entre sus pergaminos y levantarse – que alarmó momentáneamente a Ron, hasta que la chica se sentó de nuevo, más relajada, y comenzó a respirar profundamente.

Tras unos segundos así, subió la mirada hasta encontrar la de Ron, y habló con una voz indiferente y cruel que no era la suya.

-No tienes ni la más maldita idea de lo que pasa, Ron. Creo que ya lo dije una vez, pero eres el humano más insensible que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. – hizo la pausa justa como para que Ron experimentara el sutil horror que se apoderaba de él poco a poco ante la idea que se iba formando en su cabeza – Sinceramente, sabía que la situación de Harry que se acaba de provocar ahora llegaría algún día, y esperaba que tu reacción y sobretodo, la suya, sería mucho más grave, así que me ahorraré las palabras que pensaba soltarte para otra ocasión. Si me disculpas…Sería mejor que subieras para disculparte con Harry, ¿entendido? Y no preguntes el por qué has de disculparte, Ronald. – le advirtió con un dedo amenazante a escasos cm de la nariz de Ron, anticipándose a la pregunta de su amigo. – Solamente hazlo.

La chica se levantó y, apretando los libros contra su pecho, avanzó airada unos pasos.

Fue así como se dio cuenta de que media sala común, sobretodo los alumnos de los dos cursos más inferiores, la miraban entre el pánico y las ganas de reír flojamente, y Hermione se sonrojó en sobremanera, se volvió despacio hacia Ron y le susurró con su voz amable y cálida de siempre, pasando de los demás Gryffindor:

-Se me olvidaba; te espero en la biblioteca dentro de media hora, lo justo como para que Harry y tú lo arregléis todo y lo celebréis al estilo 'Merodeador' – dijo esto último con un mohín de disgusto; el método 'Merodeador' consistía en sacar a la luz las botellas de distintos licores guardadas bajo sus camas. Suspiró y se inclinó sobre Ron hasta darle un ligero beso en la mejilla - ¡Hasta luego!

Cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerró tras ella, Ron sintió como la sangre hervía en sus mejillas, e ignorando las risas y burlas de Dean, Seamus y Colin, quien simulaban escenas exageradamente románticas, se llevó la mano al sitio en donde había sentido los labios de Hermione, y sonrió estúpidamente.

&·&·&

-Ya, Harry, sabes perfectamente que mi hermano es idiota de nacimiento…- suspiró Ginny, acariciando el cabello de Harry, quien se hallaba recostado en la cama con el ceño fruncido, las gafas sobre la mesita de noche, y la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga. – Me pregunto cómo sería si Fred y George no lo hubiesen tirado de su cuna a los dos meses…

Harry elevó sus ojos verdes de modo que chocaran con los castaños de Ginny, y, al no tener las gafas puestas, la chica pudo ver que el verde era el color de la esperanza personificada.

-Pero, Ginny, tú sabes lo extraño de toda esta situación, ¿verdad? Creo que eres la única que ha atado realmente cabos… - se irguió, miró fijamente a los ojos a Ginny, y finalmente se desinfló como un globo y se sentó junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro – Cómo le puedo decir a Ron, si él piensa que simplemente por pertenecer a Slytherin no tienes derecho alguno y tienes que estar relacionado con la magia oscura, ser frío, prepotente y engreído. Hay chicos allí que no son así. Especialmente él – hizo una pausa para que las palabras fueran procesadas en su mente, y se sonrojó ligeramente. – OK, puede que esa descripción tuviera algo semejante con Draco. Pero a la del Draco de antes, Ginny. Él se ha convertido en mi amigo, y no pienso dejar que Ron lo arruine.

Ginny sonrió sin que la viera Harry, mientras seguía acariciando su pelo.

¿Su _amigo_?

No, Ginny sabía que era algo más.

Por mucho que Harry se empeñara en negarlo.

Pero, por muy doloroso que fuera para ella, no podía ignorar las más que obvias evidencias que se habían ido formando durante esos días.

Suspiró de nuevo, intentando pensar en que era imposible no seguir queriendo a Harry.

Lo sentía junto a ella, aferrándose a su fuerte amistad como si fuera lo único que importara.

Y, aún así, Ginny no podía evitar sentir dolor al saber que realmente nunca había conseguido olvidar al chico de ojos verdes de su corazón, porque, ¿cómo no amarlo, viéndole allí acurrucado junto a ella, sujetándose a su camisa como un niño asustado de sus propios sentimientos?

Pero él ya no era de ella.

Nunca lo había sido en realidad, pero Ginny sentía cierta nostalgia al ver que 'su niño' se había enamorado.

-Eh…¿Harry?

-¿Sí, Ginny?

-No te molestará que te haga una pregunta personal, ¿verdad?

Harry la miró con sus ojos verdes antes de agachar de nuevo la mirada, escondiéndose en los pliegues de la túnica de su amiga.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Gin. Francamente, ¿piensas que _aún después_ de tus interrogatorios puedo seguir teniendo algún secreto para ti?

La chica sonrió.

-Eso me pareció. Sin embargo… es que esto es _muy_ personal en verdad, Harry.

-No importa.

-Y va a ser muy difícil para mí preguntártelo.

-Confío en ti, Ginny. ¿Cómo te lo digo?

-¿No te enfadarás? ¿Me lo prometes?

-�… Sí.

-- OK…Allá va…

-� Espero con impaciencia nótese el sarcasmo

Ginny respiró hondo, Harry elevó la mirada un poco harto.

-…Harry, a ti te gustan las chicas, ¿no?

-o.o… sí, Ginny, _generalmente_ sí. – ironizó Harry con voz aguda.

-Entonces…no te gustan los chicos…quiero decir; los rubios no te van. … ¿O sí?

-O.o…¡¿Qué?!…espera…¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

-…Que los rubios bordes no te gustan _mucho_, ¿o sí?

-¡Ya sé lo que has dicho! ¡Me limitaba a dejar claro mi desconcierto y mi…_¡¿QUÉ?!_!

Ginny se sonrojó y jugó con los pulgares de sus manos, nerviosa y abochornada.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no debería haber salido así!"

Harry, entretanto, se había saltado de la cama y miraba a la ruborizada pelirroja con un tic en el ojo.

-No quería decir lo que piensas, Harry. Yo sólo…no sé. Es que encuentro muy extraña la relación que mantienes con Draco. – intentó disculparse azorada Ginny.

Pero Harry negaba con la cabeza, impidiendo seguir a Ginny.

-¡No…no hace falta que digas más, Ginny! – hizo una pausa para relajarse - ¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí! ¡Precisamente tú!

Ginny parecía deseosa de confundirse con el cubrecamas.

-Oye, Harry, lo siento mucho, era una pregunta estúpida, infantil, que debería haber dicho Ron y no yo. Debe de habérseme pegado la inmadurez de mi hermano en algún momento, Harry. ¡Lo siento! No sabía qué decía…

Harry la miró con una expresión que hizo que Ginny se viniera abajo totalmente, sintiéndose la mujer más miserable del mundo.

Súbitamente, se le ahogaron los ojos.

-Pues me parece que para no saber qué decías lo tenías _bastante_ claro, ¿no? – se acercó a la puerta antes de que Ginny pudiera responder – Y _no_, Ginny, _no_ me gustan los rubios. – se mantuvo unos segundos pensando en lo que acababa de decir, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido y un rubor en las mejillas. - ¡Merlín, no me puedo creer que pienses eso! – gruñó, y se marchó con un portazo digno de un Oscar, mientras Ginny se echaba en la cama y daba puñetazos a la almohada con rabia.

&·&·&

-¿Qué Dumbledore ha organizado _qué_?

Lucius Malfoy sonrió travieso.

-Eso mismo, querida. ¿Qué te parece? Al final va a resultar que ella tenía razón cuando dijo que entre Slytherin y Gryffindor ocurriría algo _grande_.

Una tercera voz, melodiosa aunque ligeramente fría, intervino:

-¡Pues claro que _yo_ tenía razón! Teniendo en cuenta la reciente muerte del amo, era de esperar que Dumbledore tratara de conseguir su mayor deseo.

Lucius enarcó una elegante ceja.

-¿Lograr que _alguien_ le hiciera caso?

-…No, Lucius, que las Casas vivieran en paz. Al menos durante lo que queda de curso.

-Sí, eso exactamente es lo que ha dicho cuando ha provocado que mi ritmo cardiaco se elevara hasta límites alarmantes. – comentó taciturna una segunda voz de hombre, fría y sutilmente irónica, mientras su dueño se dejaba caer con aplomo en un sofá blanco adornado con multitud de flores de distintos colores.

-¡No, Severus, no te sientes ahí! – exclamó al instante la voz de la mujer que había contestado turbada - ¡Sabes que es mi sofá! ¡_Mío_! ¡Para el yoga! ¿_Cómo_ decírtelo ya?

Severus y Lucius intercambiaron una desdeñosa mirada divertida antes que el Jefe de las serpientes se levantara alzando las manos en burla señal de paz y la primera mujer mirara a la segunda arrogante.

-Bellatrix – comenzó – eres una ex mortífaga, una ex asesina, una ex torturadora a quien las emociones le resbalaban. Eres la mujer que lleva, con _mucha_ diferencia, más muertes, torturas y secuestros a las espaldas. Y ahora…¿te dedicas a hacer…_yoga_? – escupió la última palabra como si manteniéndola más tiempo en sus labios le regresara el acné juvenil.

Bellatrix se irguió de su flor de loto con una elegancia que quedó sutilmente chafada cuando tropezó con su túnica lila larga.

Dedicó a su interlocutora una mirada llena de desdén y entornó sus ojos plateados.

-¿Algún problema? Te recuerdo que no soy yo la que está casada con un hombre… - miró a Lucius, claramente dividida entre sus prioridades como practicante de yoga de que todos somos iguales, y sus ganas de echarle a Narcisa a la cara que su esposo no era de esa… _madera_. Finalmente, Lucius se interpuso entre las dos, apaciguador, mientras Severus les miraba con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Ya vale, Bellatrix. No creo que a mi dulce y encantadora mujer le importe qué soy. Y ese, de todas formas, no es ahora nuestro problema. – comenzó a caminar por la sala de estar, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y las manos unidas en la espalda, mientras Bellatrix y Narcisa se limitaban a fulminarse con la mirada y que, si las miradas matasen, las dos tendrían ya varios fantasmas revoloteando a su alrededor.

Severus no intentó calmar a las dos mujeres, aparentemente no importándole que ambas hubieran sido unas retorcidas y astutas profesionales asesinas impermeable a las emociones, y tan sólo observaba a Lucius con la burla colgada de sus ojos negros.

-¿Y cuál es nuestro problema, si puede saberse?

-Parece mentira, mi querido amigo Severus. – se sorprendió Lucius rápidamente, mirando a su antiguo compañero de Casa con fingido y elegante asombro. – Nuestro principal problema y misión es, naturalmente, impedir que esa obra se llegue a realizar.

&·&·&

N.A./ holassss!!!! Q tal todos?? Espero q muy bien, de verdad.

Bueno, aqi me teneis con otro fic! Uno q hacia mucho en realidad q queria escribir, aunque la verdad mi idea principal habia sido con la pareja SB/RL - es q son adorableeeeess!!!! o y después d todo voy a escribir xro en otra situación

Y entonces, como la bella durmiente no m pegaba muxo (qedaba bien, claro, como no puede qedar bien si la protagonizan Sirius y Remus juntos ) con esa pareja, s me ocurrio con H/D, q al fin y al cabo es otra d mis favoritas!!!

Los capitulos van a ser mas bien cortitos, pero rapidos, y no va a ser un fic muy largo, xq el fic es la obra en si y lo q provoca.

X eso qiero ver vuestros rr contandom todo cuanto os parezca. Ya s q el capitulo en si no da muxo para hablar, xro x ejemplo, el cuarteto tan peculiar q e puesto en ultimo lugar a mi m gusta muxo!! Sobretodo la idea de Trixie haciendo yoga XDD

En fin, q m gustaria como siempre ver q os parece, aunq sean rr cortitos, yo los contesto todos aqi, y est fic la verdad esq m gusta escribirlo y lo voy a actualizar rapido

Miles d bss xra todos, ya qiero q lleguen las vacaciones d semana santa TT!!!

Laura GP


End file.
